A variety of transparent electrically conductive oxide (“TCO”) coatings are known in the art. In some cases, these coatings include an indium tin oxide (“ITO”) film. To obtain a desired balance of electrical conductivity and visible transmission, ITO-based coatings are often heat treated. Known heat treatments include furnace heating, laser irradiation, flame treatment, and flash lamp treatment. Flash lamp treatment is beneficial in that it heat treats a large area of the coating with a single flash while the underlying substrate remains relatively cool.
It would be desirable to provide transparent electrically conductive coatings based on ITO that facilitate improved properties upon flash treatment. It would be particularly desirable to provide flash-treated transparent electrically conductive coatings based on ITO that provide combinations of properties improved for use on one or two exterior surfaces of a multiple-pane insulating glazing unit. It would also be desirable to provide transparent electrically conductive coatings designed for ultra-high-power flash treatment that produces flash-treated ITO-based coatings having an improved combination of properties.
It would be desirable, for example, to provide a flash-treated ITO film that has specific combinations of thickness, optical properties, and high electrical conductivity. It would also be desirable to provide a flash-treated ITO film that has pre and post flash optical bandgaps enabling good absorption, during the flash, of radiation in the range of 370-400 nm. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a flash-treated ITO film having a particular morphology that results from ultra-high-power flash treatment. The resulting film preferably would have surface roughness, carrier concentration, and absorption properties that are particularly advantageous for use on one or both exterior surfaces of a multiple-pane insulating glazing unit.